In The Dead Of Night
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Clary has a rough night on patrol. Jace knows just how to make her feel better. Oneshot.


Jace was snapped out of his reverie by a soft knock on his door at 3 o'clock in the morning. He frowned.

"Yes?" he called out, lifting his head from the pillows.

The door creaked open and revealed Clary standing on the other side. Jace softened his gaze.

"Hey," he sighed as he relaxed back onto the bed. "You just get back from patrol?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "Is it cool if I sleep here?"

"Of course. You okay?" He sat back up, scooting back to prop his back against the headboard. She shook her head mutely as she unbuckled her gear. He watched her silently, waiting until she'd stripped down to her tee shirt and underwear and crawled up onto the bed next to him before he asked her,

"What happened?"

Clary curled up against his side and rested her head on his chest, slipping her leg over his and taking a deep breath.

"There was a demon attack in Brooklyn. Two mundane girls, walking home from a bar. Izzy and I killed it, but one of the girls..." she paused as her breath caught. Jace sighed.

"She didn't make it?" he guessed, pressing a kiss into her hair. Clary nodded. Jace was used to this sort of thing, of course, it sucked, but he'd been a Shadowhunter his whole life and had learned to separate his emotions from the job. Clary, on the other hand, was still new at this.

"I'm sorry, babe," he tightened his arm around her. "What can I do?"

"Make me stop thinking," she requested, turning in his arms to press her lips against his. Jace cupped her cheek in his hand as he gently kissed her back. This happened a lot. Clary would come to him, filled with nervous energy from excitement or stress and unable to sleep, desperate for an outlet. Sometimes he would take her training. Other times a more _intimate_ approach was necessary.

Jace deepened the kiss and rolled Clary onto her back, reaching down and pushing her knees apart. She sighed into his mouth and spread her legs further, her body already trembling with need. He trailed his fingers up her inner thigh, scratching lightly as he dragged them over her covered mound. She hissed and bucked her hips slightly, silently asking more. He obliged, sliding his hand down underneath the quickly dampening fabric and finding her clit with his fingertip, dragging it in slow circles that left her panting against his lips. He quickened his strokes when her breathing came faster and her thighs started to shake. She moaned gluttonously against his mouth and he pulled back, wanting to see her face when she came.

"Jace..." she whispered. "I-I'm..." She broke off with a sharp gasp, eyes rolling back and her perfect rosebud lips parting in a prolonged sigh, her back arching off the bed as her orgasm rocked through her. Her thighs clamped together, trapping his hand, but he continued to move his finger until the aftershocks wore off and she just laid there, breathing heavily and twitching every few seconds. He pulled his hand out of her underwear and leaned forward to drop a kiss on her mouth, then her cheek, down to her neck where he stayed and gently licked and sucked at the sensitive junction of her shoulder. The touch made her shudder, her lust not even close to extinguished. Jace slid his hands up her sides, under her shirt and tugging slightly to pull her up into a seated position.

"Off," he mumbled against her neck, where he was busy creating a large hickey. He released the soft skin just long enough to pull her shirt over her head, tossing the fabric aside and diving back in, pinning her flat against the bed as she giggled.

"That's gonna be difficult to hide," she chided him halfheartedly, craning her neck to give him more access. Jace bit down briefly, her gasp shooting straight to his dick, before giving the purple mark one last loving lick and pulling back.

"I'd apologize if I thought you actually cared, but I know you better than that. You love wearing my mark."

Clary hummed in agreement as she traced her hands over his abs and chest, curling them over his shoulders and pushing slightly.

"You know what else I love..." she hinted with a slight whine in her voice. Jace chuckled, giving her a quick peck on the lips before moving down her body, settling between her thighs and sliding her now completely soaked underwear down her legs. She helped kick them off then shuffled around a bit on the bed, getting comfortable and letting her thighs fall apart as his cool breath washed over her sensitive skin. She shivered slightly and was about to tell him to hurry up when he suddenly dove in, gripping her hips tightly and eating her pussy like a starving man. Her delighted gasps and moans encouraged him as he thrust his tongue deep into her sweet hole and she rolled her hips up to meet his face, already close to the edge again. He slowed his pace, making her whine as he pulled his mouth away from her sex.

"Clary, grab that pillow," he instructed. She obeyed, staring down at him between her spread legs, mouth and chin glistening with her arousal. "This is gonna be hard."

She barely had time to process his words before his mouth was back on her, lips wrapping around her clit and flicking it with his tongue over and over again.

"Ohhhh fu-uck," she groaned, chest heaving as she fell back against the mattress, biting into the pillow she'd grabbed to muffle her scream when he roughly pushed two fingers into her and began pistoning them in and out.

"Oh _fuck_! Fuck, Jace, don't stop!" she panted breathlessly, muffled by the pillow but he seemed to understand her just fine. He curled his fingers in search of her g spot, grinning when he found it and her whole body jerked. He rubbed the spot relentlessly, her moans rising in pitch until she tensed, moaning long and low as a deep shudder rippled through her whole body. He pulled his fingers out of her and slowly crawled back up her body, dropping kisses all over her flushed skin as he went. He stopped at her breasts, taking one nipple between his teeth and tugging. Clary hummed happily, running her hands up and down his arms as he hovered over her.

"I love you," she murmured, eyes locked on his as he pushed her hair away from her face. He smiled.

"I love you, too," he leaned down to kiss her briefly, "but we're not done here."

"Oh, I know," she smiled wickedly as she suddenly sat up straight, pushing on his shoulders until he rolled onto his back. She crawled over him, straddling his thighs and leaning down to bite his neck gently.

"Now it's your turn," she whispered before making her way down his chest, placing little bites every now and then as her soft lips dragged across his heated skin. He groaned softly when her fingers found his nipple, pinching it slightly before hooking her fingers in the waistband of his pajama pants, tugging them down as she shimmied farther down his legs. Once his hard cock was free, she immediately bent forward to take the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around before sinking down until her nose was brushing his stomach.

Jace was overwhelmed. Her throat was like a vice around his cock, the muscles squeezing him maddeningly as she swallowed around him. She loved doing this for him. He'd been with girls who went down on him mostly because they felt they had to. But Clary truly loved sucking his cock, loved the power he gave her when she literally had him in the palm of her hand. The unbridled lust in her eyes as she continued to work his sensitive shaft made him shudder, and he was quick to pull her off.

"Shit, baby, you gotta stop, I don't wanna come yet..." he gasped, leaning his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hold off his orgasm. Her lips made a popping sound as she teasingly slowly released him from her mouth. He groaned as he reached over to open his bedside table drawer and grab a condom. He turned back to Clary and froze at the sight in front of him. She was still straddling his lower legs, holding herself up with one hand on his thigh, the other working quickly between her legs. He could see her juices running down her inner thigh and he growled, reaching out on hand to grip her thigh and pull her toward him. She obliged, removing her hand from her core and scooting up so she was straddling his hips again. Her wet lips slid over his hard cock and they both moaned. Jace ripped open the condom and quickly rolled it on as Clary watched, chest heaving and hips rolling slightly. He tossed the wrapper aside and reached for Clary's hands, interlocking their fingers as she moved forward on her knees to hover over him. Slowly, she sank down onto him, both of them gasping as her hips fully settled against his. Immediately she started moving, sliding him in and out of her with slow rolls of her hips. Her fingers tightened around his as he lifted his hips to thrust into her, quickly falling into step with each other, his hips slamming up as hers rolled down. Soon they were both panting, their rhythm getting sloppy as they approached the edge.

"Shit!" Clary hissed as she lowered her body down to his, his arms wrapping around her back to hold her in place as he roughly fucked up into her. Her nails dug into his upper arms as she muffled her screams in his neck.

"I'm gonna come," he grunted in her ear. "Touch yourself, I wanna feel you come around me."

She moaned at his words and slipped one hand between their bodies to rub at her clit. She was so close, it barely took 3 seconds before she was coming on his cock, writhing against him as her orgasm triggered his own. He thrust into her as deep as he could go and held her there, groaning darkly as he spilled into the condom. They laid there for a moment, panting until the dried sweat cooled on their bodies and they began to shiver. Clary rolled off of Jace carefully, whining low in her throat as he slipped out of her. Jace kicked his pajama pants from around his ankles and got up to dispose of the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trash can before turning to climb back into bed with Clary. She was already under the covers when he returned, curled up on her side, facing away from him. He slid under the blanket and pulled her against him. She came willingly, sighing and nuzzling her head back against his shoulder as he kissed her cheek.

"Get some sleep, baby. I love you," he whispered as he played with her hair.

"Love you, too," she mumbled sleepily, breathing deeply as she dozed off. Jace watched her sleep, in awe of how peaceful she looked. His stomach twisted as he remembered how she'd shown up. He hated seeing her upset. He'd protect her from everything if he could, including sadness, but that was one demon he had no power over. He tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes, drinking in her soft sighs as she shifted in her sleep and tried to get some rest.


End file.
